


The Spirit of You.

by PettyPrince01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, SO SORRY, Social Media, The perfect brotp, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyPrince01/pseuds/PettyPrince01
Summary: In a world where everything stays the sameExcept two unlikely boys form a beautiful relationship over their love of Spirited Away.





	The Spirit of You.

Things were finally going his way.

No more matches, no more dealing with the students at Karasuno high school, it was all simply perfect. So maybe he didn't have many friends outside of the club, it was alright with him. This meant that he could actually start his stretches again, it's been awhile since he’s done that..

The walk home with Sawamura and Sugawara was like any other; the captain picking fights with poor Azumane while the vice continues being a bystander while it all happens. Not like they were doing so on purpose, it was all for good fun!

 

Hopefully.

 

But even though he's known them for the longest point of his life, there's just something missing that he yearns to have. Of course they weren't bad friends, though he just can't connect with them in a certain way he wants to.

“It's getting pretty dark, so Suga and I will hang at my place; you wanna come?” Sawamura asked the ace as he fixed the strap of his bag, Sugawara standing next to him with lovestruck eyes. _Whoever thinks that these two aren't dating must be blind._ His inner thought spoke, but it was ignored.

“No thanks, I've something to finish at home. Wouldn't want to be a third wheel to you both,” Azumane apologized with a smile and Sawamura only shrugged.

“I can't tell you otherwise then. Have a good night, Asahi.” The two lovebirds walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the high school student to walk back home.

Home sweet home, that was the statement most used when they return to their safe place; in Asahi’s case though, it meant loneliness.

 

His parents were currently on a trip to France, the homeland his father was born to see his grandparents. They decided to take Ai as a way for her to “explore the world” before she was too old to not be interested; therefore leaving the young man to fend for himself. He just prayed that nothing would go wrong.

Azumane fled to his room on the second floor, opening the door to reveal the average teenage décor; a bed for one sitting in the right corner, a desk set next to a window on the left side of the room, with a blue rug that took up most of the floor as well. Just ignore the millions of poems on his walls, totally normal. The student placed his school bag on the soft floor and began changing from uniform to comfort clothes, a perfect start to a long weekend of loneliness. Perhaps he could see what interesting events were happening on the internet, and to also check on his poem page. That seemed like a good idea.

Sitting in his favorite chair, Azumane logged onto the opened laptop and got to work; for some months now the male has been writing quite a lot, not stories but poems. They made almost any stressful situation melt away as soon as the pen hit paper(or he began typing). After testing some boundaries Azumane then decided to create an account on Instagram where he could share his work, not even a week later almost hundreds of people found his work amazing; and so he grew bigger. Of course, before it all he was extra careful not to reveal himself, with a username that differs from him as a person, it was the perfect way of not being exposed.

The screen flashed for a split second as it morphed from one page to another, and soon the world of media exploded in his face. Asahi sighed calmly and scanned through the comments on one of his most recent posts,

 

    _**X**_ **_oxo.rock_ ** **:**  omg i can relate to this poem so much!!

    **_S_unsetgal284_ ** **:** such beautiful words, keep it up!

    **_D1sc0g1rl_ ** : this is absolutely amazing you’re such a great poet!!!!!

 

All of these words caused a smile to slide upon his face, even if they were just comments he still loved each and every one. Although whenever a certain account comments on a post of his, it always made him happier than the others:

 

    **_hirocules_ ** **:** these are very lovely, i feel as if we’ve met before just based on this poem! ^u^

 

Okay so maybe it was a little weird, but Asahi has seen stranger things(pft). Being the caring person he is, the latter got back to replying to some comments.

 

    **_Poetryst_ ** : _@D1scog1rl_ thank you very much!

    **_Poetryst_ ** : @ _Fancastic.beast_ i'm glad you enjoyed it (:

 

After some more replying and whatnot he glanced down at the tiny digital clock on the screen that showed it was getting later at night, “I could order something… or I could cook something. Cooking is hard but talking to someone on the phone is harder. And then talking to them face to face is an uncomfortable silence . . . guess I’m going to have to test out my cooking abilities.” Azumane rolled away from the screen and stood up, wincing at the sounds of multiple cracks and pops coming from his back. “I’ve seriously need to stop with that, proves I’m gettin’ old.” With a few more grunts the struggling(and also very hungry) poet made his way into the kitchen, totally not by sliding into said kitchen with socks. Never.

When it comes to cooking the job itself wasn't too hard, but seeing how he can only _bake_ that was a tiny problem.

“Alright, prove to yourself that you can make something edible.” Azumane huffed with determination and made his way towards the fridge, taking out the needed ingredients for a party of one and soon got to work.

 

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far away..

 

Another young hero is at work, well not exactly; he was just chilling with his group of friends.

“Oikawa, you dirty earthworm give me my phone back!” Hanamaki launched himself at the cackling school boy, who was holding his phone away from the latter in protest. “No way, you've been obsessing over this account for weeks now and it's time you spill the beans!” “Iwaizumi, Matsu, help me here?” Hanamaki looked at the two others boys who were sitting on his couch, acting as if the tragic scene wasn't happening at all.

Matsukawa only snickered whilst Iwaizumi simply shrugged, neither planned on helping their pink haired friend any time soon. “Sorry Makki, but I gotta agree with Oikawa here.” Iwaizumi told him as both the boys were playing cat and mouse, unsurprisingly the cat was losing.  

Soon enough the dear cat gave up and claimed defeat, flopping onto the two bodies that took over the couch. Hanamaki’s head laid on the thighs of Matsukawa while the rest of his body claimed Iwaizumi. “How am I friends with some of the worst bullies in the world?” The tired boy whined dramatically, even placing the back of his hand on his head for extra effect. “Well jokes on you, I made sure not to tell you my password!” Oikawa only hummed and turned his attention to Matsukawa, “Mattsun~ may you be a sweetheart and give me Makkis password?” He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

“It's creamycomics85.” “Matsun!” Hanamaki gasped out loudly, a face of shock on his face as he began to sob obnoxiously, Matsukawa only grinned happily in response. “Sorry babe, gotta get the information somehow.” Iwaizumi snorted at the comment. Hanamaki sent a look at the snorting boy, “Shut it, tinyzilla.” Now _that_ comment got him a karate chop on his leg.

Oikawa hummed in delight once he was in Hanamaki’s account, scrolling through nonsense for some time, “boo, you've nothing interesting on here! I was at least expecting some excitement,” Hanamaki felt relief wash over him and sighed, “I think luck is finally on my side..” he muttered to himself;

 

How luck was doing the exact opposite of what he wants.

 

The three remaining boys jumped when the sound of a shriek rang throughout the living room, causing Hanamaki to drop his face into Matsukawa’s thigh in hopes to disappear.

“What's got you yelling, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi wondered and turned his attention to the giddy schoolboy. Said Oikawa was smiling a _bit_ to wide to be considered healthy, “I think I've found Makki’s little crush!!” he sang out happily(this caused the poor boy to groan). Soon throwing himself onto the pile of teenagers, he presented the screen so that all could see:

 

    **_Poetryst_ ** : _@Hirocules_ that's very thoughtful of you, perhaps we probably have!

 

Matsukawa whistled, Iwaizumi blinked, Oikawa was beaming and Hanamaki was internally dying inside.

Iwaizumi was the first to speak after two minutes of silence, “firstly, who in the hell is poetryst. Second, you've met this person before? And third; why so embarrassed?” Hanamaki sighed heavily, lifting his head up to face the boys, “I never thought you nerds would ever find that account, yikes. But their poems, I feel like this connection with them-” “like a romantic connection?” Matsukawa asked and Hanamaki shook his head, “no way; but like this ‘i need to be your friend right this moment’ kind of connection.”

Oikawa was deep in thought, an evil(if you could even call it that) plan forming inside his brain. A minute later and he gasped dramatically, grabbing his pink haired friend by the shoulders and leaned in closely, “I've got the perfect idea!”

It took some puppy eyes, one box of grapes and some cheesy jokes, but soon Hanamaki was convinced to hear the plan.

  
What they didn't know however, is that some neighborhoods over a teenage boy(who was currently eating some off brand cereal) will impact Hanamaki’s life in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> WoOoOO boy this was fun to write, hopefully I can keep it going for a while ^^;  
> Tell me how to write please, I need the advice smh  
> Wanna chat? Message me on tumblr(petty-prince) or instagram(iwazoomeme)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
